when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Unified Soviet Red Assault Command
"Oh, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, huh? Relatives of the descendants of the old Soviet Union... back when I was a little baby boy. At its own very... hmm, reboot? Like one of my favorite childhod shows' reboot on Netflix, The Magic School Bus Rides Again''? Yeah! I-- I got it! How did I--? How did I do it? A little ESP. Extrasensory perception. Extra sneaky proletarian ideas." --Su Ji-Hoon, Saving Walkerville The '''Unified Soviet Red Assault Command' (Russian: Объединенная Советская Команда Красного Нападения; tr. Ob'edinennaja Sovetskaja Komanda Krasnogo Naladenija) is a family-owned nation of the Motovov family and is a reboot/modern version of the Soviet Union in World War III. They can have more strength and power so that they could build more armies than like what the Soviet Union did in throughout the mid-to-late 20th century so they would begin establishing the USRAC. The capital city of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command is Beleninsk, because Beleninsk can be able to be turned from a humble village into a capital city by upgrading its infrastructure and expanding this village, and furthermore, it's also because it's the hometown of the Motovov family. The USRAC was established during an operation to search and rescue the pride of the USRAC conscripts, (or conscripts that serve for the Motovov family), Walovlir Motovov. The acronym of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command is also known as the USRAC, and it will be a new communist nation, stronger like both Russia and the original Soviet Union combined, but they will have new nicknames like: the Second Soviet Union by the Grand Alliance or the USSR Assault Command by the Russian opposition. As said by the Central Intelligence Agency, the USRAC is one of the first communist nations since the Cold War, which could be led by Motovov family, but sometimes, the USRAC will have new comrades for protecting themselves after the Motovov family hired new comrades like for example: Sergei (Mother Russia Bleeds), Zangief (Street Fighter), Lt. Zofia (Command and Conquer: Red Alert 2), Alisa Bosconovitch (Tekken 6: Bloodline Rebellion (2008)), Katarina Dombrovski, or Mother Russia (Kick Ass 2), Alexander Nesterov (Cryostasis (2009)), Dasha Fedorovich (Command and Conquer: Red Alert 3), Boris (Mother Russia Bleeds), and many more Russian fictional characters as comrades of the Motovov family, but they will also have a Huntsman team for the Motovov family like what Team RWBY did, so it is named as Team SVET, just when Sedova Motovov, another member of the Motovov family, is leading Team SVET, then the USRAC will have 4 (four) Nekro Super Soldiers (or 4 (four) of the main characters of beat-'em-up video game, Mother Russia Bleeds) so that USRAC can create Nekro potions, lethal or non-lethal (as replacement of Nekro drugs from that beat-'em-up video game due to the USRAC's views against drugs) for each of them and create the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Biochemistry Conscripts, which they are also known as Sergei, Ivan, Natasha and Boris (from a beat-'em-up video game, Mother Russia Bleeds). Also, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command will have Lt. Zofia and Dasha to make sure that they can inform, call, report and contact many of the USRAC officials, generals, soldiers, airmen, sailors and civilians. They will have infantries, female infantries, armored vehicles, a navy, lots of aircraft, artilleries, interwar-era Soviet weapons, World War II-era Soviet weapons (including Cold War-era Soviet weapons and modern weapons from around the world), helicopters, special infantries, special vehicles, and special units. Also, they will have new comrades and special comrades, then they would use all Soviet units from the Red Alert series, then they are very militaristic and strongly communist because the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Armed Forces has an extremely larger arsenal than all of the the Grand Alliance arsenal combined, and then they have more power, but they can make people go against the forces of evil in revolutionary missions, but during the battle of New York and the USRAC War, they will have revenge on Ruby Rose by invading every world they would transport in after she tortured comrade Walovlir and the United States Army came to New York City. Only Yuri Motovov can stop the USRAC's revenge for their want to be friendly to the Grand Alliance and stop their series of invasions in his convinces. After he convinced, they will try to be a friendly nation to the Grand Alliance by attacking at the Coalition of the Red Star in the promise of Walovlir Motovov, Yuri Motovov and rest of the Motovov family. In the siege of Kassala, the USRAC will attack at the Nazi Union, the Engel Reich and the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship so that the USRAC will be the rival of the UCRD, the Engel Reich and the Nazi Union (when both the Nazi Union and the Engel Reich are both Nazi countries in both separate alliances while the UCRD is the capitalist country of the Coalition of the Red Star and the USRAC is the communist country of the Grand Alliance). In Operation Buttertoast, they will have their allies, the Beleninsk Pact, to be able to attack Bill Cipher and The Radiance. Also, they'll support Team Magic School Bus, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Equestria Girls, the Eds, the Preschool Girls and the rest of the Buttertoast Alliance on fighting Tabuu and the Subspace Army as well. They will have more armies and more comrades so that they can fight for the Motovov family and the rest of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, including all of the Beleninsk Pact. With this being led by the Motovov family, along with Boris Motovov as the Premier of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Natasha Motovov as the First Deputy Premier of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Andriyan Motovov as the General Secretary of the Communist Party of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Ivan Motovov as the President of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, Andrey Motovov as the Minister of Foreign Affairs of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and Pavel Motovov as the Prosecutor General of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, they can also listen to their commands to help their comrades, the four (4) Nekro super soldiers (Boris, Ivan, Natasha and Sergei), their armies, their allies (the Beleninsk Pact), Team SVET, their heroic comrade and the whole of the Grand Alliance. They can have special infantries, use tactics from World War II, use tactical attack moves, use Richard Motovov's tactics and use their assault attacks. Now they will fight for the Motovov family, Richard Motovov, Walovlir Motovov, Yuri Motovov, the Soviet Red Assault Force, the Russian opposition, the comrades of the Motovov family, any communist faction that support the Grand Alliance, Katarina Dombrovski (Mother Russia), the rest of the Beleninsk Pact, Ruby Rose, Team RWBY, Team JNPR, Team Magic School Bus, the Preschool Girls, the Sonic Alliance the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Team Fortress Union, the Rah-Rah-Robot, themselves and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Trivia *Unlike the Soviet Union, where the official language is only Russian, the official languages are both Russian and English. Category:Beleninsk Pact Member States Category:Countries Category:Communist States